


An Apology - Jim Says Sorry to Ozzy

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Oswald Cobblepot, M/M, POV Jim Gordon, Sentimental, Soft Jim Gordon, Soft Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: After lovemaking Jim's sentimental and poetic side emerges. Warning: big schmaltz alert!
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Kudos: 7





	An Apology - Jim Says Sorry to Ozzy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote as a one off but it might be added to my fic Oswald Takes the Bullet and Jim Bites It. Miss Tula is my OC and the fly, or rather spider, in the ointment in that fic!

**An Apology**

Jim says sorry to Ozzy

“Babe, I am so sorry. I left you to take the crap for me. You were in that hell hole and I did nothing to free you. You went through hell. Miss Tula was right. I deserved that beating. And then I saw you both, in that restaurant, having dinner, after she hit me and I knew. I knew I had deserved it. When she hit me with her fist she was hitting me with the truth.”

“Jim, I never knew you had seen us! I am sorry too. Taran - I mean, Miss Tula - meant well, she is very loyal to me. I asked her to stay with me, to come live with me as my companion, that night. But I always loved you Jim, and I forgave you long ago. Now dear, please hold me close, and never speak of this again.”

“Ozzy, you know I want to forget it, but I still can't forgive myself. I didn't even try to help you while you were in Arkham.”

“Jim, darling, you couldn't have done anything. It would have meant an end to your career. Anything you would have done would have aroused suspicion. You had to stay on the outside. Otherwise, how could you have protected me now? It all makes perfect sense. Please, dear, let it go, and just cuddle me, as I am commanding you to do.”

“Command me, yeah, please do that. I’ll obey.” 

“Obedient Detective Gordon! Now that’s a thought that makes my toes curl!”

“So, tell me what to do, Oz. I’ll do it. Now!”

“Kiss me then! That’s an order, Detective Gordon.”

“Yes, sir - right away! *smooch* “There, what d’ya think of that? What, could do better? Ha! You baiting me? That’s a challenge I’ll rise to….”

_ Twenty minutes later: _

“Well, that was intense - no, no, Cobblepot, no more! I’m spent, have mercy….seriously - listen, sweetheart, I want to tell you something - I’m no poet, but you drag the words out of me.”

“Oh -Jim. You’ve gone all coy and boyish again. I love it when that happens! Yes, I’m ready to hear it, ah, you take my hand, I know it's serious….”

“Yep. This hand was hurt because of me. Here, let me kiss it….”

“Ahhh, James. You are such a romantic! You can’t hide that from me.” 

“I don't want to. I want you to know it. Ha, your dimples are growing, I think I’ll call you Dimples Cobblepot from now on! Hey, I’m serious! Anyway - on that subject, there’s just one more thing I need to say - and then I’ll be quiet again.”

“Use all the words you like, James. I’m so enjoying this. Hmmm, I love that downy hair on your chest…let’s see how far it goes….”

“Ooh, now that’s not fair - you know what happens when you touch me there. I need to be calm and you’re making me go hard again - stop! Right, thanks. It’s just this. I thank God that you forgive me. I’ll never deserve you but I’m glad you don't seem able to see that.”

“And you’ll do nothing to change my mind. But you have proved that you can be a man of beautiful words as well as actions - my Jim!”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you call me that. Your Jim loves his Ozzy. And can’t get enough of him.”

“You’re insatiable, certainly! I’m not complaining - of course….” *wink*

“That’s good. Cos now - with your permission, Your Majesty - I’m gonna kiss you all over…..”


End file.
